Many vehicles for hauling and/or storing various materials include open-topped containers. For example, semi-trailer trucks, dump trucks, and pickup trucks may include an open-topped container. The open-topped container of a vehicle can be loaded with a variety of material, such as waste materials, gravel, sand, dirt, mulch, stones, grains, produce and/or a combination thereof, for example. The open-topped container can be used to transport and/or store the loaded material. Depending upon the type of material(s) loaded into the open-topped container, it is often desirable to provide a cover for the container. Additionally, in certain jurisdictions and in certain instances, covering the open-topped container may be a legal requirement. Flexible covers or tarpaulins are frequently used to cover open-topped containers during storage and/or transit. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a covering apparatus for open-topped containers that can operably position a cover over the open-topped container and can operably remove the cover from the open-topped container. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a covering apparatus that can be adjusted based on the dimensions of the container, the type of transportation vehicle, and/or the placement of the covering apparatus relative to the container and/or the vehicle.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.